


Hold Me Through the Show

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [67]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau's on her death bed after a long life and an old friend comes to say goodbye.





	Hold Me Through the Show

“Hey.”

Beau looked up from the book in her lap and grinned. “Yash, hey. I wasn't expecting you, honestly.” Beau reached out a wrinkled, thin hand and Yasha took it in her own. “Still looking good as ever.” With decades of earned confidence, Beau pulled Yasha’s hand to her mouth and pressed her aging lips against the backs of her fingers. “God, I fucking missed you. How long has it been?”

Since Fjord died, but Yasha didn’t say that. “Too long. I’ve- uh… I’ve missed you. How’s Caduceus?”

“He’s fine. Fucking old, like the rest of us.” She paused. “Well, I say that, but it’s just us left now isn’t it?” Nott was first. Goblins don’t live very long. Then Caleb. Then Fjord, then Jester had gone shortly after Fjord did with a smile on her face. They buried them all in Cad’s graveyard. It was just the three of them left. “He thinks my time’s coming. Based on the fact that I can’t feel my goddamn feet, I’m inclined to agree.”

Yasha cleared her throat and changed the subject. She didn’t want to talk about that yet. That was why she had come. She wanted to say goodbye, but there was time for that later. She squeezed Beau’s hand in her own. “How’s your brother? How’s Sunny?”

Beau seemed to realize that she was dodging the topic at hand but allowed it and gave her a signature Beau Crooked Grin. “He’s fine. His granddaughter’s pregnant, so he’s about to become a great-grandfather, so he’s excited. I’m sad I won’t get to spoil the new baby rotten. Sunny is doing good, she’s thinking of retiring soon but I don’t buy it. She’s Jester’s daughter, she’ll never be satisfied just growing old like everyone else.” She sighed wistfully. “Gotta admit, it’s been a little lonely around here with everyone gone. I’ll be excited to see everyone again. I’ve got some comebacks for Molly eighty years in the making and Gods, I miss Caleb’s hugs. If you tell anybody I said that, I will come back to haunt you.”

Yasha nodded and stared at her feet. “Yeah. I probably won’t be too far behind you.”

“Oh, I don’t believe that. You’re Yasha, you’re gonna live forever.”

That finally got Yasha to laugh and she shook her head. “If you say so.”

Beau smirked and leaned back against her pillows. “It’s been a damn good ride, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s been pretty great.”

“Fucking fantastic, is what it’s been.” Her smirk slowly fell into a frown. “You think anyone will remember us? “

“I’ll remember you. For as long as that matters. And Caduceus says the earth remembers everybody eventually.”

“Yeah, but he’s depressing about it.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Yasha noticed Beau’s eyes closing and the strength in her grip fading. “Beau?” she asked, gently shaking her arm.  Beau hummed but didn’t open her eyes. “Are you going to sleep?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled. “Can you believe it? Me, dying in my sleep. Always thought I’d go out in a motherfucking blaze of glory.”

“I like this better. I get to say goodbye.”

Beau smirked tiredly. “Don’t say goodbye. That’s stupid. Come here, come lay with me.” When Yasha hesitated, Beau struggled to open her eyes and her smirk slipped into a soft smile. “Will you hold me through the show?”

Yasha rolled her eyes and Beau laughed, but the barbarian nodded and slid into the bed with her, wrapping her arms around her. “I’m sorry,” she said. “That I couldn’t love you the way you wanted me to.”

Beau snorted and let her eyes fall closed again, relaxing into Yasha’s hold. “You asshole. Waited until I was too weak to curse you out. Whatever you think I wanted, whatever grudge you think I’m holding, it’s not true. I’ll have you know, I’ve loved and been loved several times in my life and I don’t regret a thing.” Strangely enough, that made Yasha feel better. She felt Beau start to drift away in her arms and knew the end was coming. “Say something else,” Beau whispered. “I don’t want your last words to me to be something stupid like that.”

Yasha thought about it for a moment. How many times did you get a second chance to pick your last words to someone? She wanted them to be the right ones. “I love you.”

Beau smiled. “I love you too.”

There was so much that Yasha wanted to say to her, so much she still wanted to do, but she liked the words she picked and didn't want to ruin it. And Beau died an hour later, still wrapped in her arms.


End file.
